Together Forever
by NeedWings2Fly
Summary: Tart, Babe friendly, Not Morelli friendly. Finish it before yelling at me please. I changed the ending slightly due to requests.


I own nothing.

*Warnings* Not cupcake friendly, Not a Babe but Babe friendly, Tart, Please finish the story before yelling at me. Thanks!

**Together Forever**

I ran to the stairs of Morelli's house, desperate to leave. I can't believe I just did that. I really can't believe it. We had been asleep, he had woken me for sex, and as soon as he called me Cupcake I lost it. I hit him in the head with the lamp over and over again as he screamed and cried, as the puddle of blood grew. I reached the bottom of the stairs and there stood Morelli looking slightly bloody but other wise alright.

I skid to a stop, "What the hell? I just beat you to death with a lamp. I left you in a puddle of your own blood upstairs."

Morelli smiled, "I know that Cupcake, but we can get past it. We'll be together forever."

I ran and grabbed his service revolver from the coffee table and shot him six times in the chest and twice in the head. I ran out the door and there he was.

His jaw was slightly sagging as the bone was going on one side, "Together forever Cupcake."

I ran and got in my car. As he entered the street, I gunned it and ran him down. I heard his breast bone break but I backed up and ran him over again to be safe. I drove about twenty feet down the street before I stopped and got out. I walked four feet and there he was. Morelli stood there using his mutilated hands to push his chest back together.

He held his heart out to me as it beat in his hand, "Want my heart Cupcake? We'll be together forever."

I screamed but no one came. What would kill him? Was he a zombie? Was this real? Was I dreaming? I pinched myself to wake up but it didn't work. Not a dream, damn. I ran into the Stevanos' house across the street and found a butcher knife. As Morelli lumbered towards me I remembered every zombie movie ever and the advice within. 'Remove the head or destroy the brain'. I slammed the knife into his eye socket as hard as I could. I cringed and prayed not to become a zombie as his blood splattered all over me. I ran out the back door and found a bicycle. I pedalled to Rangeman. Upon arrival I found corpses everywhere. The Ranger and the Merry Men were all dead. I stepped over and around the bodies of my friends. I would avenge them. I saw Morelli standing there so I shot him.

He stood back up, "Together forever Cupcake. I got them out of the way so we could be together forever."

I screamed out all my sorrow and rage before going to the safe in Ranger's apartment and getting his flame thrower. I went back down and blasted Morelli with it. He started rolling on the ground trying to get his flaming body to go out. When he got back up his skin was crispy and flaking. I could see bone and muscle. It was gross but oddly mesmerizing. I stared for a couple of minutes until I heard him scream.

He kept screaming odd sounds until he finally got out, "TOGETHER FOREVER CUPCAKE! TOGETHER FOREVER CUPCAKE! TOGETHER FOREVER CUPCAKE!"

I put my hands over my ears as he kept screaming it over and over until I had enough. I ran to the basement, found some C4, and set it. I ran as far and as fast as I could and detonated it. I looked around and didn't see Morelli anywhere. He was finally, really dead.

I cried in relieve, in grief. I cried until I screamed as I felt arms come around me and heard, "Together Forever Cupcake!"

* * *

I woke up screaming and sitting up in bed soaked in sweat. Manny put his arms around me and held me as I cried.

He stroked my hair as he asked, "Are you alright baby?"

I cried softly into his chest, "I had a nightmare that I killed Morelli and he wouldn't stay dead and he killed everyone. He kept saying together forever cupcake."

Manny sighed, "Go back to sleep mi amor. I've got you and you're safe. I'll take care of Morelli and that nickname tomorrow."

I went back to sleep in my lover's arms safe and secure with no more bad dreams.

**The Next Day**

Manny walked into the police station and asked Big Dog where Morelli was. He was told to wait and they'd call him up.

He watched Morelli walk up, "You wanted to see me. Cupcake ready to dump your thug ass and come back to me where she belongs?"

"She's never going back to you and she doesn't want you to ever call her cupcake again."

"Fuck that. She's been mine since I fingered her when she was six and I was eight."

Manny had heard enough. He punched Morelli in the jaw and watched him fall.

Turning away from the unconscious man on the floor, he said to Big Dog, "Tell him to never call her cupcake again or Bob and the boys will be going away."

With that he walked out of the station to reassure his woman.

End.


End file.
